Markus Merryweather
Markus Merryweather is the firstborn son of Lord Yoren Merryweather. He is an accomplished tourney knight, but untested in true battle. Appearance Markus features a thick head of curly acorn brown hair atop a high cheekboned square-jawed face. His steely blue eyes and strong nose rest above an easy grin and clean-shaven chin. A tall man, he stands about 6'4" with a strong muscular build. His back is tragically covered with long, angry red flogging scars while both arms are riddled with thick, gnarled burn scars. History Although no longer the rich and powerful family they once were, House Merryweather has managed to maintain an adequate level of status and wealth due to their control over the Blueburn fork of the Mander. However, Lord Yoren Merryweather, grandson of Lord Orton Merryweather, had never been satisfied with their adequate bounty, and vented his resentment on his family; mainly his firstborn, Markus. Born on 345 AD, Markus was large from birth, and would continue to be so throughout development. Pleased by the obvious strength of his strapping young son, his father trained Markus hard every day, determined to mold him into the savior of his House; one that would restore the century-gone glory. Indeed, Markus proved to be quite skilled at any martial endeavor, earning his spurs at the age of fifteen when he demonstratively bested the competition in a melee tourney. However, he felt the greatest affinity toward the cavalry weapon, the lance. Significantly influenced by the tales of tourney champions, he would ride for hours, carefully mastering the nuance of the joust. His lordly training did not end in the yard, for at night there were mandatory lessons on household and land management; lessons he unfortunately did not excel at. Infuriated by his lack of aptitude, his father would routinely flog or burn Markus; alternating to allow the wounds to heal. He quickly learned from the Maester, how to care for the injuries of his abuse, and treat those of his brothers when they suffered the wrath of their father. When not training, Markus would explore Merryweather lands, finding an ability to repress his abuse and put on a charming face to the nobles and smallfolk of the area. Indeed, not many women of the area could resist his charisma, or his voice. He found a few songs in a busy tavern or courtyard could draw an admiring crowd. Through all his dalliances, he hadn’t met a woman who could match his wit and charm until a fateful tourney at Red Lake. There, he charmed his way into the heart of the love of his life, Leyla Crane. Winning that tournament not only won him the purse, but also the hand of the Lady Leyla, and they were married shortly after. Despite their mutual ardor, Leyla proved unable to bear a child, as miscarriage after miscarriage took a toll on her body. On the eve of the new year (370), yet another failed pregnancy ultimately claimed the life of his poor wife, causing Markus to spiral into a deep depression. By then, two of his brothers had escaped their father by taken positions in the courts of other households, though his youngest brother, Franklyn, remained to care for Markus. Now, ten moons later, Markus has finally regained some of his spirit, and has decided to accompany his brother to the Citadel where Franklyn has been accepted to train. Rumors of bandits on the Roseroad has influenced them to sail down the Mander on their journey to Oldtown. Important Events 345: Markus is born. 360: Markus wins a melee and is knighted. 364: Markus marries Leyla Crane. 369: Leyla dies in childbirth. 370: Marcus accompanies his brother to Oldtown. Family Yoren Merryweather, Father (b. 325) Olenna Merryweather nee Westbrook, Mother (b. 328) * Markus Merryweather (b. 345) * Leyla Merryweather nee Crane, wife (b. 346, d. 370) * Ethan Merryweather, Brother (b. 348) * Desmond Merryweather, Brother (b. 350) * Daena Merryweather, Sister (b. 353) * Franklyn Merryweather, Brother (b. 355) Owen Merryweather, Uncle (b. 326) Gwyneth Merryweather, nee Hastwyck, Aunt (b. 330) * Janna Fossaway, nee Merryweather, their daughter (b. 342) * Loras Merryweather, their son (b. 345) * Axell Merryweather, their son (b. 350) * Serra Merryweather, their daughter (b. 355) Lysa Meadows nee Merryweather, Aunt (b. 330) Household Ser Ralf Hastwyck, Castellan (b. 331) Ser Victor Flowers, Master-at-Arms (b. 335) Ser Jamie Chester, Captain of the Guards (b. 340) Maester Wex (b. 320) Jasper, Master of Horse (b. 333) Supporting Characters Franklyn Merryweather, Brother (b. 355), {Gift: Sums} Daena Merryweather, Sister (b. 353) {Gift: Beauty} Ser Jamie Chester, Captain of the Guards (b. 340), {Gift: Vitality} Robin Graves, Squire (b. 356), {Gift: Strong} Category:Westerosi Category:Reachman